koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dailai Dongzhu
Dailai Dongzhu (onyomi: Tairai Dōshu) is the fictional younger brother of Zhurong. After Meng Huo consistently loses battles against the invading force of Shu during the Northern Campaign, Dongzhu suggested enlisting King Mulu and King Wutugu in aid of Meng Huo's battered forces. Dailai Dongzhu is depicted in the game as being the Nanman force's only strategist. Role in Games In most Dynasty Warriors titles, Dailai Dongzhu appears as one of the last lines of defense before entering the Nanman main camp. He also tends to stay very close to his sister out in the field should she venture to the front lines. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Dailai Dongzhu guards the northwestern base in Shu's hypothetical route at the Nanman Campaign. Lu Su orders the player to capture his base in order to provide a closer base for Yueying's juggernauts. In Warriors Orochi 3, he takes Zhurong's place as an allied officer if the player uses her in battles where she normally appears in. He is an average officer in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. His charisma is his best stat, being in the 60's, while his other stats are mainly in the 50's or 40's. His skill prevents Nanman forces from attacking the player's city if its order is low. He appears in the late scenarios as an officer of Meng Huo. Quotes *"Sister, haven't you been going at it a little too hard lately? What if you hurt yourself?" :"You've gotten pretty full of yourself if you think you can lecture me!" :"No, no, I wasn't trying to lecture you. I just worry about you, that's all." :"Oh dear, what a troublesome little brother you are. And here I am fighting because I worry about you." ::~~''Dailai Dongzhu and Zhurong; Dynasty Warriors 8'' Romance of the Three Kingdoms In chapter 90 of the novel, after Meng Huo was captured the fifth time, Dailai Dongzhu recommended King Mulu as a man to defeat Zhuge Liang. King Mulu was eventually killed in a melee, and Meng Huo set up a ruse for Zhuge Liang: have Dailai Dongzhu feign a capture of the Nanman leaders, submit to Zhuge Liang, and then assassinate the Shu campaign leader. The plan was performed, but when presenting the Nanman surrender in Zhuge Liang's tent, hidden guards led by Zhang Ni and Ma Zhong bounded the captives and found a knife on each one. Zhuge Liang counted this as the sixth capture of Meng Huo, but the Nanman King believed the opposite. Later, he was captured by Ma Dai alongside Meng Huo, his sister and Meng You again and submitted to Zhuge Liang with the others. Gallery Dailai Dongzhu (DW5 TCG).png|Shin Sangoku Musou 4 trading card artwork Dailai Dongzhu (ROTK5).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms V portrait Dailai_Dongzhu_(ROTK6).jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms VI portrait Dailai Dongzhu (ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX portrait Dailai Dongzhu (ROTK11).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms X~XI portrait Dailai Dongzhu (SKD).png|Sangokushi Kōmei Den portrait Dailai Dongzhu (ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait Category:Other Non-Playable Characters Category:Shu Non-Playable Characters